1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to electrical signal drivers and, in particular, to an emitter follower driver.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Drivers may be used in telecommunication systems and/or networks to drive electrical and/or optical signals. Traditional drivers have limitations, however.